


SECRETS ARE TOLD

by F_Hargreeves



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Gabriel agreste shows how caring he is, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Memory, Out of Character, Plagg’s power as weakened??, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Regret, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Hargreeves/pseuds/F_Hargreeves
Summary: All Adrien remembers is the screams of most citizens in Paris. Remembers seeing Ladybug’s face has she, herself, blacked out. Remembers hearing her scram “cat noir” before she did so. He was expecting to wake up in his bed, unfortunately that didn’t happen.————-Everyone in Paris’ memories are completely wiped. Everything was back to normal, except one thing. Marinette was the first to notice Adrien’s and Cat Noir’s absence. With this, she tries to search in her brain to figure out what could of happened the day before that could’ve lead to their absence. Will it be to late once she figures it out.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Kudos: 7





	SECRETS ARE TOLD

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!This is a new fanfiction, and I wanna explain something's before we move on to the story! Kwami s can stick by their original owners side of that is the owners wish, but only if no one is wearing their miraculous. This is an AU meaning people are a lot likely to be out of character, so that's a warning! This chapter is just the first of many, so lots of things will make sense hopefully as the story continues. Another thing before we start is there will be mild(hopefully) description of violence and will be a lot of "inappropriate" language, so with that warning, you are now watching this at your own risk. With that being said, hope you enjoy the story and let's begin!

Ring! 

Ring! 

Ring! 

The sun peaked through the curtains of the Dupain-Cheng’s house and bakery’s windows, helping the three residents wake up. “Marinette! Wake up! You don’t wanna be late again!” The teen girl opened her eyes slowly, a smile appearing on her face. The girl rose up to stretch out her arms and legs before hopping out of bed. “Good morning, Marinette” the ladybug kwami smiled. 

“Good morning, Tikki!” Marinette got ready with the help of Tikki choosing clothes. The teenager and kwami talked about Mari’s possible plans for the day and throughout the weekend. Obviously, both keeping in mind of her second life and job as Ladybug may get in the way. Doesn’t mean she can’t at least try to have a semi-normal teenage life. Has she grabbed her backpack, her phone rung interrupting her thoughts. She grabbed it from the bedside table to see the caller ID. Alya. 

Marinette smiled wide has she pushed the “accept call” button, putting the phone closer to her ear. “Hey girl!” Alya said through the other line, sounding happy (just like most mornings.) “Are you ready for school?” Usually, Marinette would not be to sure how she was feeling towards school, but today was different. Too different. 

“Yup! You?” 

“Yeah! Hey, my mom is offering a free ride to school if you wanna come” Ayla said has the sound of stuffing papers somewhere(presumably a backpack or school bag) could be heard as she said so. 

“Yeah, sure” Marinette answered has she went downstairs to the bakery. “Just give me a time, and ill be outside the bakery!” Has they saw their daughter walk down, Marinette’s parents greeted her, whispering to her where breakfast is (being considerate of Marinette’s morning calls with Ayla.) Mari smiled, kissed her parents on the cheek, and walked over to the table where the breakfast was sitting. 

“My mom said we will be going in ten minutes, so be out by 7:40” Ayla finally answered after coming back from asking her mother. Marinette took a few bites out of pancake, nodding has if Ayla could see her. “So, are you ready to see Adrien?” This caused the teenage girl sigh in a playful way, rolling her eyes. This was the same damn question Ayla asked her every single morning before school started. 

Adrien Agreste. Son to Gabriel Agreste and fashion model of his father’s own brand, also known as Marinette’s crush. Ever since Adrien walked through the doors of their school, Marinette has had this big fat crush on him, that most of the times she won’t admit it. She always claims she doesn’t like him like that, or say they are just friends, or some crap like that, but her friends and most of their class peers notice her shy and awkward Marinette is around the model. The only person who has noticed this was Adrien himself. 

“Ayla!” The girl whined in a soft voice, already halfway done with her pancakes by now. “Yes, I think I am ready.” Marinette heard her friend giggle, only earning another playful eye roll. “Anyway, I better go and let you get ready. I’ll be outside the bakery waiting for you!” The call ended, and Marinette continued eating. 

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ayla and Marinette both walked into Miss Bustier’s room, being greeted by their teacher with a smile. They took their seat, and when the bell ring, the class officially began. After a ten minutes, Marinette couldn’t help but notice the empty seat in front of her. While Miss Bustier was turned around, writing on her chalk board, Marinette leaned forward quietly. “Nino” she whispered in the boy sitting in front of Ayla’s ear. “Where’s Adrien?” 

Nino Lahiffe. Marinette’s friend, Ayla’s boyfriend, and Adrien’s best friend. If anyone knew where Adrien was, it was Nino. “I have no idea” Nino whispered back. “I’ve been trying to call him, but it went to voicemail, and he’s not answering any of his texts. No telling what that boy’s up to, if I’m being honest, but I wouldn’t worry. It’s not like him to be full on absent, he’s probably just running late.” And with that, she sat back down, trying to calm her mind. 

Four hours later, the bell rung telling the students it was time for lunch. Marinette sat with her friends, Alya, Nino, Rose, Alix, and Mylène. Nobody pointed out the one seat that was empty at their table. Guessing Adrien didn’t show up during 2nd, 3rd, or 4th. Marinette tried to calm her mind has she listened to her friend’s conversations. 

After seven minutes, finally Ayla brought up their friend’s strange and unusual absence. “Hey, have any of you guys seen Adrien?”The group of friends exchanged looks with each other before shaking their head in response. Shit! 

“He hasn’t been answering my calls or texts throughout the day” Nino replied, looking back down at his phone. This alarmed them all. Yes, Adrien is human and can be absent or forget a few messages, but the absence is still unusual and him not answering or answering calls or texts wasn’t helping their concerns. Nino dialed his friend’s number once more, only to be brought right back to voicemail, causing the boy to groan in aggravation. “Come on, Adrien! Pick up your damn phone.” 

His friend watched in worry has Nino kept failing the number. Still nothing. “I’ll go to Adrien’s house after school” Marinette finally spoke. “See if he’s home, and ask him?” Marinette didn’t think that through. Not only was it always awkward when they were in the same room together, and Adrien’s dad was not the type of dad that liked his child’s friends showing up uninvited, but she may be bugging him and he may be absent for personal, private reasons. 

Alya volunteered to go with, and Marinette accepted. With this, everyone’s mind had stopped overthinking. Marinette and Ayla were gonna stop by, ask Adrien, and everything will be fine. Who knows? He may just be under the weather or doing a photo shoot. 

XXXXXXXXX

“I would be okay with you seeing my son, Ms.Dupain-Cheng” Gabriel Agreste answered them has they explained why they came uninvited. “Unfortunately, my son hasn’t been seen at all this morning. We had thought he went to school earlier without telling us. Was I wrong?” Both of the girls wondered if they should tell him. They didn’t want Adrien to get in trouble or be mad at them for telling. Who knows why he hasn’t been seen since yesterday afternoon, but it was his father, he had the right to know. What if Adrien is already in trouble for whatever reason? 

“We haven’t seen him at school at today” Marinette answered, her hands fidgeting together. “We were hoping he was just a little under the weather or something.” Gabriel Agreste was not known for someone who openly expressed his feelings, keeping that serious, stern look on his face as always. Internally, he was little worried, and who can blame him? Adrien was his child, was a teenager, and a famous model. Something bad was sure to have happened. 

With a quiet, shaken breathe, The father told the girls he would call the police to investigate if he didn’t show up in the next two hours, and asking them to please leave. The two did as politely demanded, making their way over to the bakery. “Do you think Adrien ran away?” Ayla questioned has the girl’s made their way inside Marinette’s family bakery. They idea of Adrien going against his father’s wishes willingly was unlikely. She could tell Adrien was obedient of his father, to obedient sometimes. Him leaving without saying at all was unusual and rebel-like, and Marinette didn’t wanna see Adrien as that. 

“No” Marinette answered almost instantly. “I mean, come on. Why would Adrien go against his father like that all the sudden? No, there has to be another reason. What if he was at school, and none of us saw him?” 

“Maybe because he finally realized his father was being unreasonably strict on him” Alya was also so quick to be mean and bash on Adrien’s dad. Marinette had to admit, though, sometimes he was unreasonably strict and protective on Adrien, so Marinette couldn’t think of an argument with that. “And if he didn’t run away, why else would he be missing and his father as seen no sight of him since yesterday?” Marinette searched in her brain for an answer, but failed. 

She sighed a “I don’t know”, while internally thinking ‘...But I am going to find out.’ 

XXXXXXXXX

“Kid, kid wake up!” 

The teenage boy groaned in slight pain has he gained consciousness. Squinting his eyes at the blinding light he was met with before anything. “Kid! Thank god, you’re awake!” A familiar voice said in relieve. The boy once again groaned has his head ached something fierce. 

“P-plagg?” The boy managed to whisper has he closed his eyes a few seconds more, trying to stop this sudden head ache. “W-where...Where am I?” His head aching decreased slowly, allowing him to open his eyes to take a lot more in about his surroundings. Unfamiliar room entirely, and the only other thing in the room was a cleared off, old, wooden table against the wall. The boy also began to notice why he couldn’t move. Restraints held his arms and legs in place on a metal table, sending cold shivers through the kid’s spine. 

“Being honest...I don’t know” The kwami had been taken in their surroundings since the transformation back to teen boy Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel Agreste. “The last thing I remember is you and ladybug fighting off Thana, I believe was her name...and then everything’s a blur from there.” The fifteen year old struggled has he tried to get out of his restraints, failing miserably. What if Thana kidnapped him? Shit! Adrien tried once more to get released from the restraints, only making them stronger. The small teen cursed under his breathe as his breathing heaved. If he was being kidnapped by that Thana chick, when she walks in, cat noir’s identity will be revealed. The thought of losing his miraculous causing of a possible screw up he just can’t remember made his stomach turn. 

He loved this life. He loved being Chat Noir, and he loved living a double life. He also loved working with and growing a friendship with ladybug, but all that was sure to be over if that girl walks in on him like this. “Plagg, are you able to transform?” Adrien questioned, his voice sounding exhausted already. Plagg had his mouth opened, ready to answer, when the kwami noticed something. Adrien’s ring! It’s gone! His miraculous is gone! The only possible way for him to transform. 

“Adrien, where is your ring?” Plagg rose a brow. The teen rose his head up has much had he could to get a look at his finger. Zero ring! Fuck! The kid was hyperventilating at the thought of someone knowing his identity, and him losing his job with it. “Kid, keep calm. It’s going to be okay.” 

Adrien only responded with violent head shakes while his breathing only got heavier. Plagg tried his best to calm down his miraculous holder, until a noise could be heard above him. Footsteps. Were they in a basement? The footsteps that seemed to be heading downstairs didn’t help the fifteen year old’s panicked state. Whoever was coming down was about to see him, Adrien Agreste, in the same place he or she put cat noir. This wasn’t gonna look good for him. 

The basement (Plagg is assuming) door opened slowly, the creaking noise warning the two that someone was coming in. “Well, well...” Plagg widened his eyes has he hid himself under the table against the wall, watching closely. “If it isn’t cat noir...” The teenage superhero took a shaking breath before looking at who his kidnapper happened to be. The woman before him wore a black, dark blue spandex suit. Around her neck was a necklace with black background with a creepy blue eye on it. Her hair was a dark brown, hanging in a very high curly ponytail. If he didn’t see her get akumatized earlier, Adrien would not believe this was Zoey. “Or, should I say...Adrien Agreste!”


End file.
